Basically Death Battle 11: Raiden vs Deathstroke
by Slake Jericho
Summary: A battle of healing factors take place as Raiden takes on Deathstroke.


(Death Battle theme)

Wiz: Healing factors, is there anything they can't do?

Boomstick: Well they can't heal your eye, but boy does it make you badass!

Wiz: Like Deathstroke, feared assassin of Gotham City.

Boomstick: And Raiden, Metal Gear's cyborg! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!

Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a death battle!

Deathstroke:

Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson

Height: 6'4"/1.93 m

Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg

Alternate Alias: The Terminator

Known for terrorizing a certain group of teenage superheroes

Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun

Has yet to be accurately portrayed outside of his comics

Abilities

Enhanced mind

Blazingly fast reaction times

Nine times the normal processing speed

Enhanced body

Superior strength, speed, and durability

Adaptive healing factor

Mastery in boxing, jiujutsu, karate, ninjutsu, and sword fighting

Extensive knowledge of battle tactics

Weapons & Armor

Dual machine guns

Energy lance: Fires a concussive laser blast

Armor: Partially composed of Nth metal

Slightly enhances strength and speed

Blades: Promethium Sword, Twin Katana, Combat Knife

Stun Grenades

Remote Claw

Firearms: Pistols, Sub-machine Guns, Sniper Rifle, Automatic with attachable Grenade Launcher

Power Staff: Fires energy from both ends along with bullets

Super Bomb: A flash bomb designed to incapacitate the entire Justice League, including Superman.

Strength & Feats

Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes

Had his brains shot out, came back to life just hours later

Best most of the Justice League

Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight

Agile enough to elude Superman

Can see at a subatomic level

Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease

Feats

Survived a nuclear submarine but was badly injured

Defeated the Justice League (minus Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman) single-handedly.

Managed to defeated Batman and Green Arrow separately in hand-to-hand combat

Survived an onslaught by a group of newly released Bizarros

Orchestrated earth-shaking schemes: debasing Batman's good name before making his move to kill him and Alfred Pennyworth, taking over Starling City while making Oliver Queen suffer, and taking Robin as an apprentice.

Shot in the eye, survived, and is still a near flawless combatant

Was a mentor to Terra and Rose Wilson.

Passed the Legion of Doom's obstacle course without a scratch, despite not being accepted into the organization.

Can react or move at Millisecond to Nanosecond

Survived being stabbed by Aquaman's trident

While in the Marvel universe, Deathstroke defeated Colossus and fought Wolverine to a standstill.

Ripped out a door of a moving plane at 500 mph

Broke into the most heavily guarded facility in Superman's Regime

Does INFINITE push-ups

Fought Deadshot for 5 days (killing 62 civilians in the process).

Faults

Decapitation can kill him

Organ regeneration can take several days

Can't regenerate his eyes, for some reason.

His absurd skill can still be overwhelmed by someone with superior speed.

Too much pain puts him into an animalistic state

Is defeated frequently by a group of teenage superheroes

Lost his "Terminator" title to Arnold Schwarzenegger

Possible pedophile? (Teen Titans The Judas Contract Animated Movie)

Raiden:

Real Name: Jack

Age: 30's

Child soldier during Liberian Civil War

Member of Task Force XXI, FOXHOUND, and Maverick

Most of body replaced with cybernetics

Powers and Abilities

Super strength (His Ripper mode increases)

Super speed (Zandatsu and Ripper mode increases)

Durability

Can generate electricity

Fuel cell electrolyte absorption

Blade Mode / Zandatsu

Zandatsu

Increases Raiden's reaction and combat speed from 50% to 90%

Arsenal

Mk. 23 Pistol

Throw Knife

LAG-2 Rocket Launcher

Homing Missile Launcher

Grenades

Fragmentation

EMP

RP

Jam

Nanorepair Paste: Heals Raiden

Bloodlust

Twin machetes

Dystopia

Twin magnetic sais

Can pull himself towards enemies

L'Etranger

Bladed polearm

Ripper Mode: Increases Raiden's speed and strength at insane levels

Feats

Metal Gear Solid 2:

Killed every member of Dead Cell except for Fortune.

Killed Vamp three times, once when he had a hostage.

Destroyed a Harrier piloted by Solidus Snake.

Can block bullets with a sword.

Destroyed several Metal Gear Rays on his own.

Killed Solidus Snake

Metal Gear Solid 4:

Killed several GECKOs with ease.

Finally killed Vamp.

Held off Outer Haven with one arm.

Fended off FROGS without any arms.

Metal Gear Rising: Revengence (4 years after MGS4):

Defeated Blade Wolf, Mistral, Monsoon, Sundowner, Sam and Armstrong.

Has thrown a Metal Gear Ray in mid air

Can jump from missile to missile.

Flipped over a Metal Gear Excelsus.

Carried The Execlsus' arm and strong enough to swing it at blinding speeds.

Can take blows from Armstrong.

Survived after being punched through the Excelcus by Armstrong and it explodes, without a scratch, but hurt.

Faults

Can still die if he takes too much damage.

Reliant on enemy power cores to heal.

Very vulnerable to amputation.

High-frequency sword was broken by Armstrong.

His stamina is finite; he can fatigue quickly if he uses too much fuel.

Few long ranged options: prefers close combat.

Often has no regard for his own safety or well-being: especially as 'Jack the Ripper'.

Defeated by Sam Rodrigues in first encounter.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!

Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!

Raiden was in Gotham City when Deathstroke jumped off of a nearby building a rolled in front of him.

"So you're my target?" Deathstroke asked.

"Whoa, buddy, I don't want to go to your weird Halloween party!" Raiden said.

"Oh, you're definitely new around here." Deathstroke said as he pulled out a machine gun.

FIGHT!

Before Deathstroke could shoot, Raiden lunged forward, pulled out two machetes, and sliced the gun out of Deathstroke's hand. Raiden stabbed Deathstroke in the arm, but Deathstroke answered back with an elbow to the chin. Deathstroke threw Raiden over his head and Raiden landed on his feet. Raiden sprinted at Deathstroke and started slicing at him, but Deathstroke rolled under his arm to end up behind him. Deathstroke kicked Raiden's leg and Raiden kneed Deathstroke in the face. Deathstroke blocked a punch and kicked Raiden backwards. Raiden threw a knife at Deathstroke, who caught it out of the air. Deathstroke looked at the knife as Raiden quickly sped forward and kicked Deathstroke in the face. Deathstroke started blocking and reversing Raiden's attacks with punches of his own. Deathstroke pulled our his katanas and dug one of them into Raiden's stomach. Raiden jumped backwards and pulled out the machetes. They ran at each other and started sword fighting. Block after block after block before Deathstroke pushed Raiden's machetes down and sliced at his chest. They went back to sword fighting and this time Raiden pushed Deathstroke's katanas up before slicing his chest twice. Raiden then went Zandatsu mode. Deathstroke jumped behind Raiden and tried to stab him, but Raiden spun around and blocked it. Raiden rapidly sliced at Deathstroke's chest, arms and face. Deathstroke eventually started blocking the attacks with his katana. Deathstroke tried to attack Raiden, but he dodged out of the way and continued attacking. Deathstroke started walking backwards, still blocking the fast attacks by Raiden. Deathstroke suddenly grabbed a pistol and shot Raiden in the leg. Raiden stepped backwards and he stared down with Deathstroke. They sped forward and Deathstroke tried to shoot Raiden, but he rolled out of the way. Raiden ran forward before Deathstroke kicked him into a wall. Deathstroke grabbed a grenade launcher and aimed at Raiden. Deathstroke pulled the trigger and Raiden quickly shot the missile launcher. The missile met the grenade and the explosion sent Deathstroke backwards and Raiden through the wall. Raiden then turned into Jack The Ripper. He sped out of the rubble towards Deathstroke, picking up a sword as he ran by. He started slicing at Deathstroke extremely fast. Raiden started pushing Deathstroke backwards, who was trying to block the attacks. Raiden then sliced at Deathstroke's face, knocking off his mask. Raiden continued attacking Deathstroke's face, creating a bloody mess. Raiden then spun around, when Deathstroke grabbed his katana and stopped the sword from decapitating him. Deathstroke grabbed the other katana and he started slicing at Raiden. He cut off Raiden's arm and stabbed a katana through his chest. Deathstroke then decapitated Raiden with both katanas. Deathstroke sliced Raiden's head into a million pieces before it hit the ground.

Deathstroke picked up his mask and walked away.

KO!

On Raiden's side of the screen, there was a gory mess with blood everywhere. On Deathstroke's side of the screen, he was waiting for a new target.

Boomstick: Okay, THAT was brutal!

Wiz: While Raiden had the Ripper form on his side, Deathstroke was faster.

Boomstick: Unsurprisingly! Deathstroke can move in nanoseconds!

Wiz: Deathstroke's quick reflexes helped him to win this fight.

Boomstick: I think Raiden's fired...and pretty damn dead!

Wiz: The winner is Deathstroke.

Next time...

Four men in spider suits stood staring at each other. One in red and blue, one in all blue, one in black and a robotic one.

Spiderman vs Spiderman 2099 vs Ultimate Spiderman vs Scarlet Spider.


End file.
